Director's Cut: Smitchie Would So Not Approve
by DevilPup
Summary: A 'deleted scene' from my series, After The Credits Roll and its sequels. This is a Naitlyn scene in Caitlyn's point of view from ATCR.


Hey guys! So, here is the first official Director's Cut of the ATCR-LKG-AINE series. Still need a title for the entire series… -.-" Anyway, if you've never read any of those, you'll probably be a little lost. This is the infamous Naitlyn's first time. Sorta. It doesn't go into detail of that per say.

This takes place during ATCR, during the first Christmas. I didn't write out what happens at the end, mostly because a. you kinda know, and b. Caitlyn explains it in chapter 21 of AINE.

I hope you enjoy this… :D

* * *

_After The Credits Roll... Life Keeps Going... And It Never Ends._

Director's Cut:_  
_

**Smitchie Would So Not Approve**

Christmas… such a, _wonderful_, time of year. One of the few times I see my parents, not that I usually spend time with them. Usually… they're too busy with extra performances to actually spend time with me. But this year, my wonderful boyfriend is taking me home with him for Christmas. I would be there most of winter break, my parents joining us for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and flying back out the day after Christmas.

Nate's parents were amazingly sweet and surprisingly trusting of us. Even my own parents were overly trusting. That damn purity ring reassured them a little too much. Christmas morning after we opened gifts and before Nate's family would be arriving for Christmas Dinner, Nate and I found ourselves cuddling on the couch in his bedroom. He could be sweet when he wanted to be.

"Mmm," I sighed contently, burying my face into the crook of his neck. "I like this," I giggled.

"Like what?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Not looking up, but instead closing my eyes, I answered, "This. Just you and me. Alone. Together. Not Shane and Mitchie. Just… us. We should be just us more often."

"You mean stop living in comparison to them?" he asked.

"Well… not exactly. But I guess," I shrugged.

He kissed the top of my head. "I wish it were that easy. I feel like we have to take things slower than them. We can't do anything they wouldn't approve of."

"Like what?" I asked softly.

"Well," he began, "They wouldn't approve of me doing this," he lifted my head and kissed the side of my neck. "Or this," he nip at the skin below where he just kissed. "Or this," he sucked lightly on the junction of my neck and shoulder. He slipped my vest off of my shoulders then slid his hands up under my shirt. "Definitely, not this," he smirked lifting his lips to mine again as his hands began to inch my shirt up, exposing my stomach.

"Not at all. What else wouldn't they approve of, do you think?" I asked slightly breathless.

Nate pretended to think. "Do you think they'd approve of this?" he asked, lifting my shirt up over my head, exposing my bra and upper body.

I smirked back. "Only if they'd approve of this," I replied, pulling his white tee off as well.

Nate dipped his head so his lips hovered over mine. "You know what?" he asked, his lips brushing mine as he spoke, "I really don't give a fuck what Shane and Mitchie think." When he kissed me, I felt my insides begin to stir.

He laid me back against the couch, his body flush against mine. I could feel his groin pressing into mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist. It wasn't that we'd never made out like this before, but between the thin material of my tights and the thin material of Nate's pajama pants he was still wearing, I could practically feel him pulsating. It took everything to another level. I'm still debating whether or not my decision to wear tights under the long shirt was a good idea. Any other time, I never felt so… aroused.

Nate was determined to kiss every inch of my exposed flesh. I moaned as his teeth graced the tops of my breasts. His touch darted out to sooth the bitten flesh with quick strokes. The feeling of his tongue against my skin made me even more turned on, as I gripped his curls and tightened the grip my legs had on his waist.

His hands were suddenly pulling my bra down out of his way to access more of my breast. It was a tad uncomfortable and my senses had already begun to leave me. "Just take it off, Nate," I groaned. Moments later his hands slid underneath my back, which was slightly elevated due to my head being on the arm rest. It took him a few tries, but the hooks unlatched and my breasts slid out the bottoms of the cups. Not a moment later, my bra was discarded someone around us as Nate threw it.

One hand came to rest on ,my breast, kneading it gently, but with a slight sense of urgency. The other began rubbing circles into my hip bone. As if my senses hadn't already been overloaded enough, his lips attached to my neglected breast, sucking, biting, tugging. My body arched into his, my center grinding against his erection accidentally. The friction felt amazing and I couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Oh, god, Nate…" I whimpered with pleasure as the suddenly overwhelming need took over.

He lifted his head and kissed me hungrily as his hands continued to massage my breasts. "I want you so bad, Caity," he whispered urgently.

Without hesitation, I replied, "I'm not stopping you…" My words hung in the air for a moment as Nate held my gaze, biting his lip. A moment later, his lips were on mine again as he hoisted our bodies up. He stumbled over to his bed, placing me near the edge.

I barely remember him pulling my tights and my underwear off in own motion, followed by his pants. Our naked bodies pressed together as he pulled me higher onto the bed. I moaned at the feeling.

Nate's hand slid between our bodies, testing me. Satisfied, he asked me, "Are you sure?"

"God, Nate, please…" I practically begged. Without another word he positioned himself and thrust forward. I whimpered at first, but soon I saw stars behind my eyelids.

I woke up a little while later slightly sore and disorientated. My head was resting on Nate's bare chest as his left hand stroked my back. Nate was speaking quietly to me, not realizing I was awake. I couldn't really understand what he was saying and forced my senses to wake up more. As I did, I registered the cool metal sliding across my back. Nate's ring.

I shot up immediately. His purity ring. The ring symbolizing his vow to not have sex. The vow we just broke.

"Caity? What's wrong?" he asked reaching out to rub my back.

"We just broke your vow," I stuttered slightly.

The next thing I knew he was wrapping his arms around me. "It's okay, shhh," he tried to sooth me.

"This is so not something Shane and Mitchie would have approved of. With good reason! Nate, you didn't use a condom, did you?" I demanded, though I knew the answer. I thought for sure we were screwed.

He didn't answer me, just tightened his hold. "I love you, and we'll figure something out. I'm pretty sure they have things for accidents like this these days."

"I hope you're right," I sniffled into his arms. "Otherwise, we're so screwed."

* * *

So… what'd you think? My beta didn't edit this one, my fault, forgot to send it to her, but I had the new chapter done, and I promised this with the new chapter, so… forgive me for any errors.


End file.
